Summoners From Our World To Runeterra
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Ever wondered how it would feel to be a summoner for real than just playing the game? I have and it is amazing. Me and friends were playing a game called League of Legends when suddenly a thunderstorm caused a blackout and I was struck by lightning and guess where I end up? Heaven? No. Hell? No. Runeterra. and I am not alone...Some of them are here too. (Self-insert story)
1. RAGE! READ THIS FIRST!

(A/N: this may be my last league of legends fanfic. Sequel may be published depending on the story. Now you people are probably wondering what happened to my story of I'm a summoner?, the sequel and the spinoff. One person. My cousin. That's right. My asshole cousin couldn't keep his hands to himself and deleted my work. He had this fucking bad habit of touching things that he's not suppose to touch. So before I had the Samsung Galaxy tablet, I had an old tablet from Wal-Mart. He goes in my room, takes my tablet and deleted my League of Legends stories. Now...I can't fucking recover it because it's gone for good and I can't bring back the work because all that work I had before are gone because the old tablet is fucking broken. So me and my grandma were tired of his fucking shit and what I did was grab his fucking fingers and SLAMMED HIS FINGERS ON THE HEDGES OF THE FUCKING DOOR HAVING HIS FINGERS FRACTURED! Now I know what you're thinking, "but Dante that's too harsh." Shut it. You don't want someone going into your house and start rummaging and messing with your stuff. Is that what you want? Now you may not do what I did but would you want that to happen? Think about it. Thankfully...I don't have to see his sorry ass because of his nonsense. I hope your happy, cousin, because alot of my viewers are probably pissed out of their fucking minds because of your bullshit. *taking deep breathes* I need to calm down. So...as soon as I calm down...start thinking how the first chapter is going to be With the help of my friends who are going to be in the story..I'll get the first chapter published. Until then...I'm taking a short break.)


	2. A bad morning

(A/N: my friend, Beatzmaze, asked me if this is going to be like I'm a summoner? Yeah...it is. If you have a stupid complaint about that this story about being stupid ripoff then do me a favor. You see that back icon on the top left. Click on it so you can leave. If not, then please shut up and complain about it somewhere else I have enough stress as it is. *sigh* sorry...I'm still pissed off out of my mind of what my cousin did to my stories that I worked on. Anyway, let me know how the story is and I'll do my best on doing more.)

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

(Warning: this chapter contains F bombs. It's an example of my rage if I don't get enough sleep or people who wake me up early in the morning.)

May 21st 2015

Runeterra, Institute of war, Cafeteria.

My name is Dante Vera. I'm a 21 year old Fanfiction author by the name Yorkmanic88. I'm in Runeterra. How? Struck by lightning. What's that? I'm suppose to be dead. Surprisingly, I have to agree I could've died but Soraka's celestial healing powers that healed me to tip top shape. (Thank you, Soraka! You're the best!) The same thing happened to my friends: Felix, Mizuki and Rachael. They also got warped in Runeterra. We all became summoners after we recovered from our injuries. And...believe it or not we became silver ranked summoners. Makes me wonder if my rank from the game made them immediately have be a silver rank summoner. We were separated into different factions. Rachael and Mizuki: Freljord. Felix: Piltover. And me: lonia. We haven't started any matches yet and are looking forward for a real match for the first time.

Anyway...It was 8:30 am and I was tired as fuck. Why you ask? I'll explain why.

"Dante, are you okay?" Rachael asked me.

I shook my head with annoyance.

"Why the fuck...is it that...?"

I immediately chuckled trying to contain my laughter for a few seconds.

"What cult was it? Solari or some shit." I asked a lonian summoner.

"Yeah. It was the Solari."

"Two fucking dumb Jack offs who were Solari messengers were going in the lonian dormitory 4 o'clock in the morning and they decided it was a good idea to spread propaganda of the Solari and wanted us to support the Solari about how they support justice."

Rachael, Felix and Mizuki facepalmed their faces so hard that they groaned.

"Yeah and you know what's fucked up? Some people in the dormitory had friends or Families who died cause of the Solaris' "Justice" Who are fucking tired of hearing their bullshit. I'm tired of it. The entire dormitory were tired of it. Those stupid crack head ass mother fuckers...You want real justice work for the police."

"Way ahead of you." Felix said as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

Felix may be a summoner but he works for the Piltover police when he doesn't have business to do as a summoner. Rumors been going on that he has the hots for Vi.

"Yeah. We all know you work for Caityln. I'm sick of tired of people telling bullshit that I don't know justice. I'm fine with the police or Caityln showing up and show me justice. No cult is going to tell what is justice and what is not. And guess what we did, he kicked them out of the dormitory because we were sick and tired of their propaganda. It's fucking stupid. Stupid stacked on top of a stupid with stupid stacked on top of stupid. You know what that's called? It's called dumb shit lasagna that you don't want to take a bite of. You just want to throw it away cause their fucking idiots! I hate that. People were paranoid out of their ass fearing that they were going to kill us because we refuse to support them. They should know that lonians are never ever going to part of any Faction or cult. We don't care what you do in war, we don't care about cults and we sure as fucking hell are not going to support any factions. We only support Lady Karma."

The lonian summoners cheered to that for 2 minutes. Oh and get this. lonian summoners have been a huge target to different factions or cults (well except for Zaun, Shurima, Piltover, Shadow isles, Freljord, Bilgewater and the Lunari.) to fucking defect to their cause. Yes, I vulgar alot. get fucking used to it. I wanna fucking punch them in the fucking face with a power glove to shut them up for good. Just because you're stronger than lonia, just because you beat them in battles or whatever you fucking did back that involved with the lonians is never going to my mind of what faction I decide to join. when we say we don't want to defect, we don't want to defect. And of course, when we told them no, they just threatened us. Never happened. At. All. That goes to show that summoners can easily defeat need to grow up...Jesus fucking Christ people...

"Anyway...we have a match coming up." Rachael told me.

"Finally. I can't wait to put my skills to use."

"I'll say." Mizuki chirped.

"We need to talk to the high summoner to see if they have any champions for us." Felix reminded me.

"Right. We'll have to do it ahead of time. We can't do it late otherwise we'll lose our chances on being in the match."

"Sounds like a plan."

"It is. Meet me by the high summoner's office and we'll see what kind of champions they have for us."

Let's hope he has our favorite champions for us.


	3. AN: is this insulting?

I'm concern and you should be too about what just happened. I was going to play League of Legends when my friend, Rachael called me to look at a video of some stupid fuck tard who played League of Legends and started swatting. Want to know why? Rage for losing a match? No. For being trolled? No. He was swatting because a girl was not interested in him. This...ugh...this is fucking insulting to normal gamers. For those who don't know what swatting, it's when a player gets into a tantrum and starts calling the police at the person who beaten the player. Do you know how many people go to jail for swatting? Alot. And they were minors. This...This is fucking worse. He decides to call the police and starts telling the cops of a shit load of player that were all girls! What the fuck is he thinking!? He's name isn't revealed because his 17 years old but he will 18 years soon. Is this insulting? Yeah! It is! You don't do that! You could be in jail for a long time no matter what age you are! And then "whoops I done fucked up." He decideds to admit all this in twitter and do an 8 hour stream about what he did and he's "proud" of it. ...he is a fucking moron. Let me tell you an incident I had that involved with swatting. Before I became a fanfic author, I was playing call of duty with me and my friends and this little 15 year old kid was raging the fuck out because he was losing. So he decides to call the cops on me. Hours later and a detective came to my house handcuffs ready thinking I'm fucking insane. Me and my friends told the detective that the kid was being stupid because he was losing. the detective apologized and went to the kid's house and I swear I hear a conversation going with the kid and the detective on the mic and all of a sudden the kid starts crying. The detective arrested the kid and that's it. A week later, the kid's older brother apologized to me and I accepted his apology And out of the blue... He then tells me that his brother is in jail for 7 years. 7 FUCKING YEARS. This is not a joke people. You can go to jail for even more years than that if you do shit like this.

Anyway, if you want more information on the little shit head, look up 17 year old big time swatted finally gets caught from AlphaOmegaSin. I'm Yorkmanic88 and don't swat over stupid things. Wow...Just wow...this makes me think if I could play online with people when shit like this happens...


	4. (list of summoners SYOC closed)

Here is the list of summoners who are in the story. Let me remind you. I can't accept too much OCS like before. I'm going to put a limit on the submissions so I don't stress myself out.

(Me and my Friends' bios)

Name: Dante Vera

Gender: male

Age: 22

Rank: silver

Faction: lonia

Champion: Ahri

Side job: Scholar for lonia

Appearance: long black hair, blue eyes, reading glasses, has scars on his torso from the lightning strike, average built, wears his standard summoner robe in the institute, wears a white shirt, long blue jeans, black shoes.

Bio: A young fanfic author who decided to play League of Legends with his friends when he was suddenly struck by lightning. He ends up in Runeterra with his friends. He now becomes a summoner for lonia. He never liked war...reminds him too much the soldiers who battle in Iraq or the world wars from his world. He was never a believer of cults because of their hypocritical "rules.". He carries a Shikomizue(prepared cane) to help him walk from his injury and loaded with metsubushi(powdered version of a pepper spray) to defend himself. He has that "hispanic temper" When pushed around too much.

Name: Felix Santiago

Gender: male

Age: 20

Rank: silver

Faction: Piltover

Champion: Vi

Side job: Police officer for the Piltover police

Appearance: Short Brown hair, Brown eyes, wears his standard summoner robe in the institute, average built, wears black shirt, black long pants, black tailored shoes.

Bio: A friend of Dante's. He was playing League of Legends with his friends when lightning struck his room and knocked him out. He ended up in Runeterra and his injuries treated from Soraka. He becomes a summoner and joins the Piltover police. He secretly has feelings for Vi. He carries a hextech pistol and hextech gloves (that are not identical to Vi's gloves) to be sure he keep situations from Piltover and the institute under control.

Name: Rachael Miramoto

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Rank: silver

Faction: Freljord, Avarosa tribe

Champion: Ashe

Side job: soldier for the Avarosa tribe

Appearance: Light blue hair, light blue eyes, wears standard summoner robe in the institute. When she's in Freljord, she wears a black coat, snow goggles, black gloves, black steel toe boots. When she's not in Freljord, she wears a white tank top, blue jeans, black shoes, fingerless gloves.

Bio: Dante's childhood friend. She gets warped to Runeterra with her sister and was surprisingly unharmed from the lightning strike. She becomes a summoner and a soldier along with her sister for the Avarosa tribe. She and her sister discovered their powers as iceborn descendants. They both earned the title by Ashe as the twin scornful avalanches of Avarosa due to their expert skills of the iceborn powers. She has a temper when she gets pushed around too much. Especially if Sejuani messes with her.

Name: Mizuki Miramoto

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Rank: silver

Faction: Freljord, Avarosa

Champion: Anivia

Side job: Soldier for the Avarosa tribe

Appearance: Looks identical as Rachael but younger and shorter.

Bio: Rachael's younger twin sister. She was warped in Runeterra with Rachael after being struck by lightning. after she recovered from her injuries, she became a summoner and a soldier for the Avarosa tribe. She and Rachael earned the titles as the twin scornful avalanches of Avarosa. She may be smaller than Rachael but she has one hell of a temper as Rachael's.

(Beatmaze's summoner OC)

Name: Mattari

Gender: Female

Age:18

Rank: Diamond 5

Faction: Ionian

Champion: Yasuo

Side job: Self-Proclaimed Shrine Maiden who serves tea at a tea house.

Appearance:She has purple eyes, long brown hair that goes past her shoulders with a ribbon attached to it. Wears the standard Summoner's cloak in the institute while she wears a red and white dress remotely similar to a shrine maiden's outfit with detached sleeves leaving her shoulders uncovered while working her part time job.

Bio: One of the few high summoners who is in charge of new summoners for upcoming matches. Runs a tea shop that is open to anyone regardless of their past statuses as she believes that anyone can change. Because of this, Riven and Yasuo occasionally visit her tea shop. Although she looks like a shrine maiden, she actually does not follow a god or any religious figure of any sort. When asked about this, she would occasionally reply that the only god you follow should be yourself. But let her innocent looks fool you. She has a naginata when things get out of hand in the tea house.

(PhoenixLord27's summoner OC)

Name: Brandon Diorio.

Gender: Male.

Age: 19.

Rank: Silver.

Faction: Noxus.

Champion: Katarina.

Side Job: A blacksmith that works for all factions and sometimes goes on missions with Katarina.

Appearance: Long black hair with read streaks, bright red eyes (an effect from the lightning), wears green contacts to try to cover up his eyes, wears standard summoner robe in the institute, wears a red tank top with a phoenix inside of a shield on the back with the words "I Protect" in Greek above it, black jeans, and black combat boots.

Bio: A former student that just graduated from middle college (high school in a college) and chose to celebrate by playing league with his friends. When he logged in he was struck by lightning and transported to Runeterra where he becomes a summoner for Noxus. He will do anything in order to protect his friends or the one he loves. He is extremely skilled with a blade and never goes anywhere without his twin daggers in his boots.

(Thedemonfury's OC)

Name : Jacob (or Jake)

Gender : male

Rank : silver

Faction : Bilgewater

Champion : Miss Fortune

Side job : bounty hunter

Appearance: Has a bone mask covering his face with no mouth, ( like death from darksiders 2) has neck long dirty blonde hair, has orange like eyes, also a red hood hiding his face, he's of normal built and has black armor on with a bounty hunter symbol on the shoulder guards.

Bio : Bio : was a young man that had almost everything money and women, but was fired from his high paying job and fell down the ladder until he had to live with his sister he was play legue of legends with her son until lightning hit the house takeing him to the shadow isles. He wears his mask because when he first got there a monster had spit acid on his face burning the skin clean off. So he put on the mask he made to hide his face. But then a pirate bounty hunter came by from chasing a pirate with a bounty finding him in a bad mental situation. She took pity on him and took him aboard her ship. She gave him weapons and he also became a pirate bounty hunter just like her.

(Hourai the cursed doll's OC)

Name: Neo Kazami (was known as the Azure Flame god when he was 5)  
Gender: Male  
Age: 10 (has the knowledge of a Sage)  
Rank: Bronze (to keep himself a Low Profile)  
Faction: Independent  
Champion: Annie  
Side Job: Annie's Sparring partner and soon to be husband  
Appearance: has Blonde Hair, a metallic looking wings with Crystals hanging from it, a crooked Wand that turns into a Giant flaming sword called Laevatein and has the true sword of Youmu, Wears a Butler like suit and black pants  
Bio:an unknown traveling child around Runeterra to stop pointless wars. unknown to them that he is the Azure flame god...he hates wars...and finds the opportunity to end all wars...and becomes a summoner

if I have to choose from saving myself or stop all wars with my life...I would choose the second one...-Neo Kazami


	5. Getting our champions

(A/N: thank you for supporting this story and I'll continue the story with all my power. Oh and before I continue let me tell you something, I wasn't joking that I was swatted. If you're one of those people who swats, then let me tell you something. You can be trialed as an adult no matter what age you are and as I said before you could be in jail for a long time. Think about it while you're in jail and having anal pounder by prisoners. Cause I bet you that 17 year old kid is thinking right now as he cries his patheic tears as he's getting his ass fucked by prisoners. Don't be like that guy. Be professional of how you play your games. One last thing...for all you readers who live in New Jersey, people who swat earn 10 years in jail no matter what age you are. That's cool. They should enforce that law in the entire U.S. The police even said that swatting is dangerous. How dangerous? This is what they said...they said it's so dangerous that the police could (god forbid) have accidentally shoot an innocent if things went wrong. Now know what you're thinking, "the kids don't need this kind of punishment." Would you say the same thing if the police came to your house and accidentally shot a family member? No. No you won't I sure as hell won't. I would want justice on the fuck tard who swatted me and if my family were hurt by the police by accident. So don't fucking support swatting because of stupid shit like this. Let that new information I gave you sink into you and think about it. Thank you, ReviewTechUSA for the information. Anyway...on with the story.)

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

I waited by the door of the high summoner's office as Rachael, Mizuki and Felix walks towards me.

"Hey, guys."

"The high summoner is there right?"

"Should be. Come on."

I got to the door and just as I was about to knock on the door...

"Come in..." Said a male voice.

Guess he knows. We entered the office and we see a middle aged man wearing his summoner robe on his chair.

"Hello. I am high summoner, Geoffrey. I hear you here for your champions."

"Yeah..."

He then looked at us with a concern look.

"Before I get to that point, Are you four alright? I heard you four were struck by lightning that had you four end up in Runeterra."

"Yes. Soraka healed us up."

"Before Warwick decided to make a scene."

"Warwick? What about him?"

"He was making a complete scene about his dead wife of why she could've been saved. Now...I understand it's hard to lose someone you love but...murdering someone is not going to help."

Geoffrey sighs.

"Did he try to kill her?"

"Surprisingly...no. Now I would say he ran his tail between his leg because of Soraka's powers but he decided to be smart and just walked away."

"Good...I don't have to go to him and have to restrain him cause of his rage."

How can I forget? The higher ranking summoners can do something like that to champions who act like kids.

"But enough of that. As long as nothing out of control happened, that's fine. Anyway...judging from the memories that I have looked into your minds..."

Rachael was going to say something but she was like "screw it." If the summoners can look through a champion's mind then they can sure do the same with summoners.

"I can already tell what kind of champions that I'm assigning you."

40 minutes later.

Geoffrey knew what champions me and my friends wanted to pair with. I was lucky to have my favorite champion, Ahri. Only if she didn't...

"I'm glad to meet a handsome like you."

Yeah...that...

"I appreciate the remark, Ahri, but I don't thinking flirting with me is helping me get to know you."

"Oh? We can get to know each other...somewhere else." She purred into my ears.

I'm not sure if she charmed me because I suddenly felt strange. My arms wrapped her waist and she smiles.

However...Just as she was about to kiss me...

"Nice try." I said as I put my index finger on her lips.

"What!? But I charmed you." She said in shocked.

"Seemed to have a worn off quick."

"That's impossible..."

I shrugged.

"But..."

I kissed her forehead and she smiles as she blushed.

"That doesn't mean I don't like you. I like you. So let's take it nice and slow, okay?"

She nods but the look tells me "I won't give up til I make you mine.". I should be careful with her. Looks can kill as they say...

(Rachael's pov)

As me and Mizuki were heading to our dormitory, Ashe and Anivia showed up.

"Lady Ashe! It's an honor to meet you again!" Me and Mizuki said at the same time as we bowed.

Ashe chuckled.

"Please, girls. There's no need to be so formal. Just call me Ashe."

"Of course."

"I'm looking forward for our match. Let's show those challenge the might of the Avarosa tribe."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Me and Mizuki said at the same time.

Me and Mizuki are Ashe's top soldiers and we don't plan on letting her down on bringing peace to Freljord. We 're going to show the institute that the twin scornful avalanches are not be messed with.

(Felix's pov)

"Hey, Felix! Could you believe I get to pair up with you?"

"I'm just as surprised as you." I said as we fist bumped.

"Now we get to kick any challengers' ass together."

"Damn straight."

Vi and I were the best partners since I first joined the police force. Whenever I'm in a situation I can't handle, Vi always has my back. This is why I trust Vi with my life.


	6. What a pain

Chapter 3

(Dante's pov)

30 minutes later, Me and Ahri decided to be at the summoning platform early so that we don't have to be late. I met a Noxian summoner who is going to be my opponent and he's...different from the other Noxians I've encountered. Katarina was leaning on the wall behind him not giving a shit to the conversation.

"Hi...Names' Brandon. I will be your opponent for this match."

"Dante." I said as we shook hands for a few seconds.

"Nice to meet you."

"You're not like the other Noxians I meet."

"Nope. Those kind of people are sometimes all talk and no action."

He had this strong smell of metal all over him. He must've been doing jobs lately.

"You smell like metal."

"I work as a blacksmith for all of the factions."

"Nice. A word of advice: Be careful who you trust when you're in Noxus."

He was going to say something but I cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say so let me finish. Noxus is a bad place and I've heard of a lot of people being betrayed left and right and a lot of dumb things go on in that place. I know not all Noxians are bad just be careful...you never know when you'll get tricked."

"...I'll take your advice by heart. Although...I could say the same with you and Ahri." He chuckles.

"Yeah...I know. She's a sly little vixen. But hey...At least she's trying to get me love her quickly." I chuckled.

Ahri was glaring at me as Brandon also chuckled.

Felix shows up with Vi...clutching his stomach?

"Felix? What the hell happened?"

"Had a fight with Renekton. He didn't hit me due to the fact that me and Vi subdued him is that I frog splashed his gut to knock him out."

(Sfv: ...Survey says! Pretty lame! Yeah, that was pretty lame.)

What the fuck was he thinking!? A crocodile's scale is extremely sturdy and hard. So there was no doubt in my mind that Renekton was twice more durable than an ordinary crocodile.

"Okay...Ignoring that stupidity. What the hell happened?"

"Renekton went crazy and was going to attack Nasus."

"What!? Wasn't he sealed somewhere so that shit like this didn't happen?"

"Yeah. People were suspecting it's Xerath who let him out. I bet he was involved somehow."

Felix has a point. Xerath has a ridiculous addiction on trying to take over Shurima(though I could be wrong.) at least that's what I heard. He has the opportunity and motive to pull such a stunt like that. The problem is...where's the proof?

"Thankfully...Renekton and Xerath won't be our opponents for this match. Nasus will be our opponent."

Well that's a relief...

"That's good to know. Oh and Felix. For your sake, stop doing those fake wrestling moves unless you really want to get hurt."

Felix was going to say something when...

"Anata Damashimasu!(You fool!) What did I tell you about doing that kind of stupidity!?"

Oh boy...Rachael and Mizuki went to the summoning platform with Ashe and Anivia and you can see the most scariest glare I have ever seen.

"R-Rachael...I-"

"Shizukana!(Quiet!) I don't want to hear it!"

That made Felix stay shut. Katarina had the look on her face that said "holy shit.". Yeah...Rachael and Mizuki have a temper. You push her around too much and you are screwed. If I were to compare those two I'd compare them to Tadakatsu Honda.

Finally after several minutes, a Shuriman summoner came with Nasus, a Zaun summoner with Viktor and a Noxian summoner with Cassiopeia.

Um...

(Sfv: Snakes...Why did it have to be snakes?)

Yeah...I hate snakes. Humanoid snakes like Cassiopeia are at my average level of my fears of snakes unless if it were looking like Medusa that I'd be scared as shit. Anyway, with that phobia nonsense out of the way. We go into our positions and our champions got teleported to Summoner's rift.

We summoned our orbs and we could see our champions on our team bases. View was the same kind of view in the game when the camera is zoomed away from the champion.

"Okay, Ahri. Wish us luck."

Ahri giggled in response and I blushed. Why is she giggling for?

Vi and Ahri went to the left as Ashe and Anivia went to the right.

(Ahri's pov)

"Hey, Ahri. Who was that guy you were with? I've seen that before several times and I never got his name?"

"Him? His name is Dante. Became a lonian summoner not so long a ago."

"You have a strange taste for men, Ahri."

I giggled and smiled at Vi.

"You don't know the half of it."

" **Uh...you know I can hear what's going on.** " I hear Dante mumbled.

" **I wanted you to hear that, sweetie**."

He starts grumbling. It's cute hear him so flustered.

" **Heads up, Ahri. Couteau sisters at 12'o clock**."

I see Katarina and Cassiopeia running towards me and Vi and we began attacking them.

" **Keep your distance away from Katarina. Let Vi handle her. Just do your best on getting rid of Cassiopeia.** "

" **Got it.** "

Vi starts attacking Katarina and I started attacking Cassiopeia.

(Dante's pov)

"Assist!" The announcer said.

Rachael and Mizuki did a assist kill on Nasus and Viktor as Ashe and Anivia kept advancing to enemy base and doing their best on getting rid of the turrent. Vi knocked the fuck out of Katarina and also got a kill assist on Cassiopeia. The pattern went on and on of our team beating the same opponents over and over again. While Ashe and Anivia did some ambush attacks on the ememy bases. Now here's when things got scary...

Remember in one of the trailers of League of Legends when an old summoner was getting pain when his champion was taking damage? That's what happened to us. Whenever our champion takes damage, we take pain as well. This kind of thing is dangerous because most summoners would be in the infirmary cause of this. Thankfully, this doesn't happen after battles.

I noticed Ashe and Anivia already destroyed the turrent with the help of our minions. They advanced to the Nexus and they start doing some damage on it while Ahri and Vi kept the enemy away from Ashe and Anivia. Although I'm risking myself on getting more pain which sucks. Thankfully Ashe and Anivia managed to destroy the Nexus before Nasus could have the chance to attack Ashe.

"Victory." The announcer said.

As the champions came back from the summoner's rift, The summoners including me, Rachael, Mizuki, Felix and Brandon were clutching in pain and let me tell you...it sucked.

We left the summoning platform and I kept walking to my room. However...Ahri, like the sly little Vixen she is decides to follow me to my room. I was in pain to complain about Ahri going in my room.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm hurt, Ahri. Isn't it obvious?"

She giggles.

"Here. Let me help you ease your pain."

She gives some good massages and I felt in ease.

"Mmmmmm...yeah...a little to the left."

"Here?" She said as starts massaging the left side of my back.

"Yeah..."

She kept massaging me until she suddenly wraps her arms around my waist.

"Why did you stop?"

She giggled. She turns my head to look at her and kisses me in the mouth. Now this is when I began having this strange feeling...the kind of feeling where you're losing yourself and you feel like submitting to her that quickly.

I wrap my arms around her but only this time I didn't kiss back.

"Ahri...stop. this isn't funny."

She ignores me and tries to kiss me again.

Thankfully before it became a full out lemon scene, a knock came from my door.

Ahri huffs with anger after once again failing to make out with me.

"I wonder who could that be?"

I walked to the door and opened it only to see Felix who looked he saw a ghost.

"What's going on?"

"Leona is outside of the dormitory and is fucking pissed off."

"For fuck sake...Ahri. Wait here. I'll be right back." I said as I took my Shikomizue.

"What's happening?"

"Someone is in a bitchy mood and is acting like a child."

Me and Felix walked out of the dormitory and Leona was there with her sword and shield ready and you can see summoners seeing the scene fearing that shit was going to go down real down. I for one just want this shit over with.

"What do you want, Leona? Can't you see that when we said we don't want to join, we don't want to join."

"I should've know you known you heretics were-"

"What? Denying the fact that you are a major bitch forcing people into your religion? When you force me into a religion that I don't want to believe in...You're crossing the fucking line. Maybe people like you would consider joining you. But unlike you, I'm a lonian and I don't waste these people and my time with cult affairs and unlike you, I don't waste these people time with bitching and moaning and bitching and bitching and bitching and bitching and bitching..."

Leona kept trying to say something but she kept getting cut off.

"And bitching..."

Wait for it...

"Are you don-"

"And bitching." I finally finished.

(SFV: U Mad Bro?)

She was looking pretty pissed off. As most people would say. Deal with it.

"I'll have you executed like the heretic you are for your foolishness."

I chuckled humorless and glared at Leona.

"Listen. You can't be forcing people into your beliefs, okay? They are people who are sick and tired of your shit. When people say no. It's no. When you start killing people for no reason, you're making a bad name for your cult...group...whatever the fuck it is. It makes you a fucking bully and a coward."

"How dare you!?"

She lunges at me and tries to attack me but fails majorly when I fired Metsubushi from my Shikomizue at her eyes and she starts screaming in pain while covering her eyes.

"You may hate me but when you try to attack me then I will defend myself. Let that be a lesson to you and anyone who tries to attack me."

I left Leona alone and went back to my room. Felix decided to leave and go to his dormitory to avoid anymore conflict. I need some fucking sleep...

"Dante?"

I ignored Ahri and laid down on my bed.

"Is something the matter?"

"Like I said, someone was in a bitchy mood."

I rested my head on the pillow and Ahri lies down next to me.

"Is it okay I sleep with you?"

I quickly looked at Ahri with curious look.

"You're a sly little vixen aren't you? Fine. In one condition. You try to...make a move on me, you're out. Got it?"

"Yeah...Yeah...you're no fun."

"I'm in pain, Ahri. I need some rest."

"Hmph...fine."

I fell asleep as Ahri wraps her arms around me. Thankfully...that was it. She slept after that. Women...

(Rachael's pov)

Several hours later

It was lunch time and I noticed Ahri were having a nice chat together almost like a couple. This was great and all when Kayle thought it was a good idea to fucking insult Ahri by calling her a whore. Now...I know Ahri has a thing for men but you calling her a whore is real bad idea when you have Dante sitting right fucking next to Ahri. You know you're asking for trouble.

Dante gets off his chair, walks in front of Kayle and put his hand in front of her face that says "talk to the hand the hand can't talk.".

"And who are you to give you the right to insult Ahri, hm? You're an angel, huh? Well I see an angel who has an ego up their ass."

Kayle looked angry but I see Dante taking a whip cream pie and everybody was suddenly stopping whatever conversation they were having and we're suddenly looking what's going on.

"You may not be the most favorite champion to others but you can still have the pie." He said as he throws the pie at Kayle's face.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted.

Everybody was laughing real hard as Kayle tries to wipe the cream of the pie off her face and starts leaving the cafeteria in a huff.

"Na Na Na Na Na...Na Na Na Na Na...Hey! Hey! Hey! Goodbye!" Dante and the rest of the summoners sang at Kayle.

Huh...never thought they knew that song.

If it's one thing I knew about Dante is that if you mess with his friends, you're going to be humiliated. He is in so much trouble with the high summoners...


	7. A monster? I think not

Chapter 4

(Dante's pov)

Geoffrey had me in his office about the incident in the cafeteria. Kayle was there whip cream gone from her face but she forgot to rid of some of them from her hair.

"Kayle told me about what you did to her." Geoffrey said as he put his book down from his hand.

I sighed as I scratched my head a bit.

"Yeah. I was talking with Ahri when Kayle thought it was a good idea to insult Ahri by calling her names like "whore" and "slut" and telling her stupid shit of how patheic her life is." I said in a pissed off tone.

"Ha...Another man who whore ove-"

"Would you please...SHUT. THE HELL. UP! nobody was talking to you!" I said right in Kayle's face.

Kayle looked sort of shocked to see me get real mad right in her face.

"I don't start talking about your fucked up history with your sister and yet you start messing around with others past. Well I have something to tell you. Grow. The fuck. Up." I growled.

"That's enough, Dante." Geoff said.

I backed away from Kayle and leaned on a wall.

"As much as I agree with you, Dante, that still doesn't give you the right to throw a pie at Kayle. You could've just told her off than do a foolish stunt."

"Hmph..." I huffed as I looked away.

Geoffrey sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going leave you two with a warning. I want you two to be seperated and not have any social interactions with each other to avoid any unnecessary violence and Kayle...Mind your words. The incident with Morgana is already starting to repeat itself. If you don't follow these orders, I will suspend both of you from matches."

Holy shit...Really? Wow...Go Morgana. Wait...what the fuck is wrong with me? I don't support Noxus. so then why am I cheering Morgana?

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, High summoner Geoffrey." Me and Kayle said at the same time.

"Good. Dismissed." Geoffrey said as he continued reading his book?

Kayle left the office first and I went out of the office last.

I was walking to my room to get my book to study and I see...Annie. You know the little monster everybody keeps calling her? Now...I feel like I shouldn't call her a monster. She sees me and walks towards me with her cute smile.

"Hi, Mister. My name is Annie and This is Tibbers. What's your name?"

"My name is Dante. Nice to meet you two."

"Tibbers says hi." Annie said with a cheery voice.

I couldn't help but smile. Again...I don't know if I should really call her a monster. I find her as a adorable child who has a strange family history. I'm starting to like being friends with her by the minute. I mean...could you blame me? I know I used to be so pissed off of losing to Annie but when I see her in person it's just...how do I say this? I don't want to be a complete asshole to a minor no matter how mad I may get especially if that minor was a fictional character and turned out to be real. Because if someone did get angry at a child, then the person must be the biggest asshole in the world to act like that.

"Hey. Mr. Dante?"

"Please, sweetie. Call me Dante. You make me sound like an old man." I joked.

Annie giggled making me chuckle a bit.

"Okay. Tibbers wants to know if you want to be friends."

"Sure. How can I say "No" to a cute little princess like you?" I said with a smile.

"Yay! Let's have a tea party!" Annie said with a happy hop.

"Tomorrow. 12'o clock at noon. I'm free at the day."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"You pinky promise?" Annie asked as she held her pinky up.

"I pinky promise." I said as I held my pinky up.

"Cross my heart and hope to die?" Annie asked this time as she does a cross with her finger.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I said as I did a cross with finger.

"Okay! See you tomorrow, Dante." Annie said as she starts skipping across the hall with Tibbers in her grasp.

"You too, sweetie."

It's really...really hard to say no to a kid. Really. It just wounds my heart to see her cry and I really don't want to see her cry.

I walked in my room and took my book and went to lonia to go to a tea house that Karma told me about whenever I need to calm myself.

"Good evening, sir. Table for one?" A waiter asked me in a professional manner.

"Yes."

"This way, sir."

I followed the head waiter to an empty table and I sat down on a chair once he found a table for me.

"Mattari will be with you shortly."

I nod and the head waiter walks back to his position.

A few minutes later, a woman wearing what looks like one of those Japanese shrine maidens, walks towards me with a gentle smile. I'm assuming that's Mattari.

"Hello, sir. How can I help you?"

"Herbal tea will do."

"Warm or cold?"

"Cold."

"Coming right up." She said as she went to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

I start reading my book as I waited.

Now here's what I forgot to mention. When I was in the tea house, I saw the usual summoners having idle conversations but here's one thing that creeps me out. You know Syndra? Yeah. She was having a conversation with a lonian summoner in a rather extremely calm manner. Creepy? OOC if I do say so myself.

After a couple of minutes, Mattari comes back with a clay cup of cold tea and puts it on my table. I put my book down as I took the tea and took a sip. Not bad if I do say so myself.

"You look familar...You wouldn't happen to be Dante who won today's match?" Mattari asked in a curious tone.

"Yes?"

"The same Dante who made Leona have teary red eyes for hours?" She asked with a giggle.

"Yup."

"My name is Mattari. I'm a lonian summoner just like you. Diamond 5 rank."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mattari."

I payed Mattari for the tea and gave her a tip.

"Thank you, Dante. By the way, a word of warning. Be careful with the Solari. I hear they don't take kindly to people who try to tarnish their name."

"Tsk...They're already their tarnished name as we speak even without my involvement with them."

Now I know how Diana feels when the Solari were hunting her down for being a "heretic". It's fucking stupid.

"True." Mattari giggled.

"But...I'll keep your advice to heart."

"It's the least I can do for someone new in the institute." Mattari says as she walked back to the kitchen.

I continued reading my book as I start drinking my tea. Are the Solari really after me from yesterday's incident? If so, what a bunch of fucking ignorant kids who get angry for no fucking reason whatsoever. Which makes me wonder...has Mattari had dealings with the Solari?

Might be something worth asking if she's not working.

(Felix's pov)

1 hour earlier.

I was walking to Piltover when Vi looked suddenly confused. Why? We just saw Dante talking to Annie and promising her that he would go in her tea party tomorrow.

"Did I just saw your friend being friendly to Annie?" Vi asked me.

"Yeah. I'm shocked too. But Dante isn't the kind of person who would make a kid cry."

"But to have a tea party with Annie?"

"Hey. You can't blame him. He never let a kid cry and always keeps his promises. So what it's a girly tea party, let the kid run her imagination as much as she wants."

"He sure has balls to be with Annie." Vi said rather surprised.

"Heh...you don't know the half of it." I said with a smirk.


	8. The tea party and a date with Ahri

Chapter 5

(Rachael's pov)

The next day.

11:00 am

I was heading for the cafeteria for breakfast when I see Dante have a confrontation with some Solari soldiers. He starts chuckling as if he was going to go insane.

"What's so funny!?" One of the soldiers shouted at Dante.

"Your cult is a joke. You say you are killing people for justice but all I see is cold blooded killers who kill people who want nothing to do with you and you call that Justice? Now..." Dante said with a fake smile.

The soldiers were starting to get agitated by the minute.

"If you kept up with that, we know that to be ONE HUNDRED! PERCENT! BULL! SHIT!" Dante suddenly shouted.

He unsheathes his Shikomizue and points his blade at them.

"I'm giving you one chance for you to leave or I will cut you down where you stand." He said as he pointed his blade at the soldiers.

They backed off because they didn't expect the Shikomizue be a sword.

"You haven't seen the last of us." One of the soldiers said.

"Yeah...Yeah! That's what they all say." Dante growled.

The soldiers left as Dante sheaths his Shikomizue.

"The fuck just happened?" I asked Dante.

"The Solari. That's what. They start threatening me like cowards. They never do anything about it unless Leona shows up and does it for them or something like that. Which ended an epic fail." He groaned.

"An epic fail?"

"Yeah. She tried to kill me with her sword only to be shot in the face by Metsubushi."

I winced at the thought. That stuff is like pepper spray but a powdery subsubstance and is maybe more worse.

"Ouch. That must've hurt." I said as I cringed.

"Yup. Ended up with red eyes for hours. Ugh...but other than the Solaris, I am completely pissed off..." He frowned.

"Oh boy...what happened?"

"I was eating breakfast when all of all sudden I hear stupid shit of people boasting about the war of Noxus and Demacia. These assholes were Demacian summoners-"

He suddenly paused when he noticed Garen staring at him and oh my god did the glare that scare Garen. It's the glare that I swear to god it matches Syndra's.

"WHAT, GAREN!?" Dante shouted in rage.

Garen quickly yelped and walked away. No...speed walking.

"Anyway...they were Demacian summoners who were talking so much shit about how they won against the Noxians. I fucking groaned hearing this bullshit. Brandon comes off his seat and tells them to shut the fuck up. And he wasn't alone. They were lonians, other Demacian summoners who hates war and Noxian summoners who told them to shut the fuck up. Those Demacian summoners covered their face in embrassment. I was so glad that they finally shut up for the whole morning." He sighed.

He pinches the bridges of his nose for a bit and his glare got harsh.

"What is with people thinking that war is the next big fucking thing in their agenda? Seriously...what the fuck? You won a war? Good for you. No one cares. Oh, you want something for your heroics? You want a fucking cookie? I'll give you a cookie and shove it down your throat with no milk because I swear to god that's what you're going to have for you're service as a "hero"." He growled.

He's having one of those bad mornings again. It's like he's going to scream...

(Sfv: I COMPLETELY FUCKING HATE THIS!)

Because that's what you would've expected if you were get into his nerve. He took deep breathes and after he did, he pound his hand with an angry grunt.

"Fucking ridiculous...I hate assholes like that. Sorry...I lost too much friends who died from the Iraq war and this shit is bringing back so much painful memories. Like a friend of mine once said: "There is no good or evil in war. Only unnecessary bloodshed." Fuck..." He groans.

"Okay...I won't mention it."

Yeah...that's how bad he hates wars. I hate war too. It disgusts me that people are called heroes when all they're doing is killing and more killing.

"Anyway...besides all that annoying bullshit, I got a date with Ahri."

"Oh-ho! Lover boy has a crush on Ahri." I smirked.

What surprised me is that Dante wasn't blushing and glared.

"We're just getting to know each other. Ahri always tried to rush the relation but ends up failing. However..."He suddenly smirks.

"That's what I like about her. It's her determination. Though...I'm starting to feel how Dante Mojima when he's with Ahri."

Oh boy...yeah. I remember that story. Dante Mojima would always be completely shy when with Ahri and she would seduce him everytime. Well...unlike, Dante Mojima...Dante Vera is not shy when with Ahri but she intends to seduce him more than likely.

"Sadly...the date is after the tea party with Annie. I know what you're thinking but give the kid some slack. She was nice enough to invite me in one." He said with seriousness.

"Okay. I'll take your word for it." I sighed.

"Well...better go to the tea party before Annie flips out." He said as he walked away.

"Later." I waved at him.

(Dante's pov)

2 hours later

Location: Voodoo lands

Voodoo lands...it's just as the lore said. Creepy dark and scary. This is where the tea party was taking place. Thankfully...Annie was smart to have the tea party somewhere away from danger.

What confused me is that is this boy that Annie brought. He's about Annie's age but...

"Salutaions, sir. My name is Neo Kazami. I am an independent bronze summoner and you must be..."

"Dante Vera. I'm a silver rank lonian summoner." I said rather surprised of his tone.

Yeah...this kid has the IQ of Albert Einstein or something like that and I was baffled to hear him talk like that.

"Ah, yes...the lonian summoner who despises war no matter what Faction they are. I for one agree with you. War has been nothing but...childish games who want to see who is better than who. And what do they win? Nothing. What's the point of wars? Nothing. Instead what I find out that they are nothing but cold blooded ruthless killers no matter what they claim of being "patriotic" which it's nothing to be proud of when innocents aren't involved of the wars." He said as he drank his tea.

Wow...this kid...I can't describe words how intelligent he is.

We kept on having an idle conversation when suddenly...

*ding*

"Oh, cake is ready!" Annie chirped.

Annie gets off her chair and rushed to get the cake out of the oven. Neo helped Annie add frostings, cut the cake and served us slices.

"Vanilla cake. My favorite." I smiled.

This made Annie giggle. We ate the cake and how made the cake was pure perfection. Maybe Neo helped him how to make a cake. Who knows?

The rest of the party was mostly idle conversations until 5 pm. I waved Annie and Neo goodbye and went to lonia where my date with Ahri is going to take. ...and I was greeted with a sad Ahri. Oh boy...

"What's wrong, Ahri?"

She was silent for a second.

"Do you hate me?" She said with sorrow.

"What? Why do you ask me that?" I asked surprised.

"Well...whenever I want to show you my affection to you, you just stop me and I thought you were mad." She said as she hugged me.

"Ahri...I don't hate you. It's that you're rushing the relationship. ...*sigh* I love you, okay? Just slow down. The date is a good start so far."

She was silent. I sigh more.

"Fine...charm me." I sighed.

She looked at me surprised.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Charm me. I won't hate you if you did it." I said.

She then...smirked. Oh no...it was a trick and I fell for it, wasn't it?

"Is that so?" She purred.

"In one condition. We kiss. that's it." I said with a smile.

"Fair enough." She said as she charmed me.

She pulls me into a passionate kiss and I kissed her back the same passionate kiss as Ahri's. This went on for 30 minutes when I heard Mattari giggling.

I quickly looked at Mattari with embarrassment.

"Congratulations, Dante, for kissing Ahri for 30 minutes." Mattari giggled.

I scratched my head embarrassed. Ahri just giggled. Cheeky little vixen...so much for a normal date...


	9. Crazy day

Chapter 6

(Brandon's pov)

5:48 pm

I was heading to my workplace near the institute as a blacksmith when I see Dante sitting on his bench in his casual clothes reading a book.

"Death in this valley/It cannot be avoided/On this summer night/The Nightingale's song echoes/Signaling our departure."

He was reading what sounds like a depressing poem.

"It was but a dream/Sweet and unforgettable/Like a summer night/Sing us into the next world/Nightingale of the mountains." He finished.

He sees me and looks sad.

"Oh...hey, Brandon." He said.

"What were you reading?"

He went silent for a second.

"It's something my friend, Rachael, showed me and everytime I read this I think of the mindless deaths that occur in Runeterra." He sighs.

"I know what you mean. War can change people alot."

Dante nods.

"Ah...there you are." Said a very familar voice behind me.

"Fuck..." Me and Dante mumbled.

I turn around and I see Evelynn with that same uneasy smirk she always show. She walks towards me. Dante ignores Evelynn and starts reading his book.

"Uh...can I help you?" I asked kind of serious.

"Yes. I need some daggers that need some sharpening."

"Define some." I said with my brow up slightly.

"Six."

"Fine. I'll have your daggers ready. When are you going to be at my workplace to pick them up?" I asked her.

"I'll be around there at night. Can't say what time but I'll be there." She smirked more.

She walks closer to me and caressed my face.

"Do it right and I'll reward you handsomely." She purred.

What the fuck...is up with her?

"Okay! That's enough of that!" Dante shouted as he got off the bench.

He turns Evelynn around and pushing her in the institute. You can look of surprise on her face. Once he put her inside the institute, he closed the door on her. Dante walks towards me and he pinches the bridges of his nose with his eyes closed. He had the balls to do that.

"Thanks." I sigh in relief.

"No problem. You better be careful with her. Why she's acting like that is beyond my understanding. Probably just wants to piss off Twisted Fate more. Fuck if I know. Point is she's just about as worse Elise so be on your guard." He sighs a bit.

"I will. By the way, did you throw a pie at Kayle?"

Dante chuckled a bit.

"Yeah. She was insulting Ahri of being a whore. She does not know the fucked up past Ahri is dealing with. What's funny is that Kayle had incident with her sister, Morgana, of the same shit." He chuckled more.

Wow...I know could be a hard ass but this is childish.

"Well...I'll-"

*Boom!*

"Holy shit!" Dante shouted.

We rushed to where we heard the explosion and we see Syndra and Irelia fighting outside of the institute. Dante tried to stop the fighting but to no avail. Then...it happened.

After tries and tries, Dante gritted his teeth as one eye turned white and one eye turned black and...

"ENNNNNNNNNNNOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Dante screamed in the top of his lungs.

A huge amount of energy flung both Syndra and Irelia down the ground as I was holding on to something to prevent myself from falling. Now you're thinking..."did he just went super saiyan?" No. But his eyes color changed to what looks like the yin and yang symbol. I guess...

When the dust cleared, Syndra and Irelia looked at Dante in utter shock.

"What are you two? Kids!? Two year olds!? Now is that time for you to be fighting for petty nonsense and act like adults! You don't like each other then don't talk to each other and walk away! Save that for the matches! Do I make myself clear!?" He shouted.

They nodded in a panic.

"Good! Now leave!"

Syndra and Irelia bolted into separate ways and closes his eyes and took some deep breathes.

"Holy crap! How did you do that?" I asked in astonishment.

"I don't know. I think it had to something about my rage. Just a guess. I need to get some rest. I have a headache." He mumbled.

"Okay, dude. See ya." I said as I went to my workplace.

Wow...I have never seen him this mad. Anyway, as I got to my workplace, Katarina was right in front of the workplace and she looks impatient.

"Uh...is something wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"Took you long enough?"

"How long were you waiting here?"

"4 hours."

I facepalmed.

"What?!" She growled.

"You were four hours early. I don't open my shop until around six o'clock in the evening.

She blushed and looks away in anger.

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"You didn't ask." I deadpanned.

She looks at me with a more pissed off attitude.

"Well...Whatever. I need my daggers sharpened tonight." Katarina said as she put her daggers on the counter.

"You're the second person today who asked me to do daggers." I said as I got behind the counter.

"Who?"

"Evelynn." I said as I put on my safety gear.

The moment I said Evelynn's name, Katarina's right hand clenched into a fist. I didn't want to push my luck with her so I stayed shut about her and Evelynn. I sharpened Katarina's daggers for about 20 or 30 minutes and forged six daggers for Evelynn for about maybe 40 or 50 minutes.

And just as Katarina paid me for sharpening her daggers, Evelynn showed up like she said would but at the worst time.

"Oh hey, Brandon. Got the daggers I requested I see." Evelynn smirked.

"Yes. 75 gold pieces for the daggers if you please."

Evelynn paid me for the daggers and just as Evelynn takes her daggers, she winks at me and leaves. Which resulted Katarina growling in anger.

"Don't you have something to do other than loitering here?" I asked Katarina.

"Hmph. Yeah. Thanks for sharpening my daggers." She said as took her daggers and left.

"You welcome." I nod.

What is up with her? ...Does she have a crush on me? Eh...who knows?

(Rachael's pov)

I was getting my gear ready to head to Freljord with Mizuki when all of a sudden I hear an arguement going on.

I went to go check it out and we see Annie with Dante and the Solari confronting Dante.

It's one of those dumb arguements from the Solari about bullshit about their "jusitice" and I swear this is fucking ridiculous. They always go to Dante with stupid arguments and I worry that they are going to kill him. I had to cover Annie's ears so she didn't hear any foul language from Dante. Thankfully it was only one soldier. One soldier who just talked stupid about Annie all of a sudden.

"Hey. Watch what your tone. She's just a kid." I growled at the Solari soldier.

"Like I care about a demon child li-"

Now here's when things when crazy...When Dante had enough...

*Slap!*

He did a knockout slap to the Solari soldier and walked past his unconscious body.

(A/N: Someone should do a parody story of the Solari being slapped nonsense for their stupidity. XD)

"I'm tired of this nonsense...I can't get one minute of relaxation and already I'm being harassed by idiots." He mumbled.

I uncovered Annie's ears and went to the changing room to put on my gear. I hear Annie following Dante something about wanting to talk to him.

"Ready, sis?" Mizuki asked me.

"Ready." I nodded.

We teleported to Freljord and met up with Ashe. Our usual duties was mostly patrol the camp and alert them of any attacks. Cause let's face it...the tribes here are at war and you can never expect when the attacks are going to come.

8 hours later.

Mizuki noticed something from a distance and called me up to check it out.

"What is it, Mizuki?"

"There's something over there. Give me your binoculars for a second."

I give Mizuki my binoculars and a few minutes later.

"Shit...Sejuani is coming and she is pissed!"

I managed to see Sejuani too and I blew my horn to alert the camp.

The soldiers, Ashe, Anivia and Trynadamere got ready for combat.

"Get ready, Mizuki, cause they may get ugly..." I said as I summoned an ice sword from my hand.

This should be interesting...


	10. AN: DarkHero98

Yorkmanic88: Since a friend of mine just joined, We'll be posting this together since he can't post anything cause he just joined. Today I'd like to introduce you guys to a friend of mine, DarkHero98.

 **DarkHero98: sup.**

Yorkmanic88: He will be joining this website and show his work to all your viewers. Make him comfortable so that he can get used to being in this website more often.

 **DarkHero98: Thank you, Dante. I also have a Archieve of our own account with the same name. Oh and mind telling them for me, Dante?**

Yorkmanic88: Sure. He likes Yaoi. Now before you go shouting "He's a Faggot!" Or "His gay!" Let me make this clear. He is not gay nor does he act gay. He has a girlfriend who's two years younger than him(He's 28 years old and his girlfriend is 26) and likes to spend time with her alot. Her girlfriend likes reading Yuri stories but as I said before, She's straight. It's what most people would say "Get turned on" When they read these kind of stories. Anyway, don't insult him cause of that because he had dealings with people from the Westboro baptist church who insulted him cause of that which I'm happy to say he won't be dealing with them again thanks to a Motorcycle gang(one of those members is his uncle) who knocked the fuck out the members of Westboro baptist church and chased them out of town. Anyway, What story you said you want me to help you on?

 **Big fan of wolves and we're wolves》DarkHero98: I'm doing a leage of legends fanfic called The Man And The Werewolf. An OC/Warwick story.**

Yorkmanic88: Oh right. A yaoi story. Starring you, correct?

 **DarkHero98: yup and you're going to be in it.**

A sucker for anthromorphic foxes and vixens》Yorkmanic88: As long as I pair with Ahri.

 **DarkHero98: sure.**

Yorkmanic88: Count me in then.

 **DarkHero98: also they are two versions of the story. The one in this website will me and Yorkmanic88 and the one in Archieve of our own will be a Zaun summoner. Check those out when it gets published.**

Yorkmanic88: I may put my stories cause I'll be helping him out from time to time. anyway, that's all we have to say. Support DarkHero98 to let him know that your support will inspire him to do more stories. This is Yorkmanic88...

 **DarkHero98: And I'm DarkHero98**

Yorkmanic88 and DarkHero98: Peace out!


	11. Discovering the unknown

(A/N: sorry for the huge hiatus. Was very busy on my other stories so it's kind of hard to keep in track with multiple stories under developed.)

Chapter 7

(Rachael's pov)

As expected from Sejuani, she attacked us without even saying a word. She wasn't alone as expected cause she brought Olaf and Volibear in the fray.

"Fuck..." I muttered.

It was chaos.

You see soldiers fighting enemies and Sejuani, Olaf and Volibear destroying up the camp. Did I stood there? Fuck no. Me and Mizuki

As the battle went on, a scout rushes towards to Sejuani and tells her that their camp was set on fire. Sejuani glares at me and growls.

"We'll settle this later. All units! Back to camp!" She shouted.

Sejuani, Olaf, Volibear and the rest of her units rushed to their camp and I looked at Mizuki confused.

"You think Lissandra has something to do with this?" Mizuki said with a confused manner.

"Maybe. Knowing her trolls, they always ambushes their enemies by surprise." I sighed.

(Dante's pov)

I was in the royal library at Karma's palace trying to figure out the symbols of balance yin and yang on my eyes and it took me hours finding out about my eyes until I got to one peculiar page...

"The sage of balance?" I muttered.

"Found something?" Ahri asks me.

"Yeah. Turns out certain lonians are born with split personalities are most likely according to this page sages of balance. They wield the power of light and darkness...good and evil...life and death...that's some crazy shit when I see it." I said looking at Ahri.

"No kidding. Look here. There seems to be some sort of spiritual trial to see if they can control their power. Not sure how it works but that's what it says." Ahri said as she pointed a paragraph on the page.

"Only time will time I guess. Oh no..." I said suddenly mortified.

"What?"

"Look at the bottom of the paragraph you just pointed." I said kind of in a panic.

Ahri points at the paragraph I just mentioned and as I started reading it...it shocked me.

"When the trial is complete, the candidate has a chance of losing their sight...permanently...this could be the power of balance can be too much to handle for the eyes or something like that. I don't know." I said as I covered my face for a bit.

"That's scary..."

Could that be a reason why I see blind lonians in the dormitory? Holy shit...that's fucked up...

I hear the door behind me and I see Karma and Irelia enter the library with concern looks on their faces.

"I take it you didn't find anything you were looking for." Karma said.

"The opposite. Turns out the yin and yang on my eyes are the mark of the mage of balance. The thing that kind of worries me that I might lose my sight when I complete a trial." I sighed.

Karma had this look of disbelief on her face as if she knew what I was talking about. After a few seconds of silence...Karma finally spoke...

"The spirits of balance of chosen you..." Karma suddenly said.

"Spirits of balance?" I asked.

"Yes. They are the reasons are history of lonia has begun...Good and dark times...they are also the reason why the order of balance originated."

"I'm going to guess the mages of balance came from." I said rather curiously.

"Correct. My people feared them cause of that incident from a certain disciple...a certain disciple who still wanders in the institute of war."

"Syndra..." I frowned.

Karma nods slowly...

"She murdered an old friend of mine who taught her to use her powers but turned to the worse when she was too power hungry and killed him. ...if you're going to meet the mages there, they're at a temple north of here on the mountains. Keep this information of their whereabouts a secret...they are under my protection for a reason."

That last part made me scared a bit. She wasn't fucking around when she said that and she meant it.

"I won't tell a soul about it. Nor will Ahri tell anyone about it. Right, Ahri?"

"Not a soul." She told me.

"Good." Karma nods.

As Karma and Irelia was about to leave, Karma stops on her tracks and probably the most serious thing I ever heard...

"A word of advice...do not walk the path Syndra has walked on...it can only lead to your own destruction." She said as she walked away with Irelia.

She's scary when she gets serious...

(Felix's pov)

1 hour later. At the institute of war.

This guy...Brandon I believe his name is, tells me of his encounter with Evelynn at his workshop and I see Katarina looking real pissy at Brandon talking about it.

"Is she okay? She's twirling that dagger with anger." I asked him.

"Eh...she'll get over it. It's not like I have an interest in Evelynn anyway." He sighs.

"You sure? Katarina seems ready to lose it."

"If she does, I know how to shut her up."

Katarina hears this and before she could lose her shit on him, he knocks her out with a pressure point.

"Was that a good idea?" I asked rather on edge.

"Probably...probably not. I doubt she would kill me cause she hesitates when she attempts to kill me. I think she likes me..."

"Just be careful when you push her buttons...she might give you a hell of a punch for that."

"Yeah, Yeah. By the way, before I go. The head summoner is going to send us notices about some new improvements for the matches. I don't know what but it sounds interesting." He said as he carried Katarina and left.

Hmm...I wonder what's it about...


End file.
